holly_webbfandomcom-20200215-history
Evie
Evie is the main character from the Holly Webb book Alfie All Alone. Alfie All Alone At the start of the book, Evie is at the shop with her mum. Her mum is having a baby, so Evie is going to be a big sister. When she goes off the look at the magazines, she spots a poster with Westie puppies for sale on it. She beckons Mum to come and have a look at it and she does and thinks about it. Evie wants to get a Westie, though her mum is not a bit sure about it, just before the baby arrives. As Evie goes to look at the animal magazines, Mum writes down the phone number from the puppy advert on her till receipt, and hurries off to the bathroom. Soon, Evie's parents think over about a puppy, and agree to let Evie have one. She is so excited to get a puppy, and goes over to her gran's house to tell her the great news. On Saturday, Evie goes with her parents to Mrs. Wilson's. She chooses a puppy and names him Alfie, and is promised to take him home tomorrow. The next day, they bring Alfie home and let him explore. In the middle of the night, Evie brings Alfie upstairs to her room because he is afraid to sleep in his lonely basket in the kitchen. The next night, Alfie can't sleep because he thinks he needs a wee. Gran comes to look after Evie and Alfie while her mum is at hospital. The next morning, Evie's mum and dad bring her new baby brother, Sam, home. Alfie is jealous of Sam, but Evie gets cross with him for upsetting Sam. Evie quickly grows a bond with Sam. Although Sam cries all the time, he is very cute. On Friday morning, Evie is tired and grumpy because Sam has kept her and Mum awake all night with his crying. Every day, the whole family is all tired and cross, all because of Sam's crying, apart from Alfie's mischievousness and jealously because no one has ever paid any attention to him. One day, when Sam is asleep in his bouncy chair, Alfie sees a fly on his arm and tries to catch it, but Evie thinks Alfie is trying to bite Sam and shouts at him, and he runs under the sofa, cowering. Sam then roars not because of the fly, because Mum has pulled him out of his nice sleep. Evie is upset because she thought Alfie tried to bite Sam, and realises that she has frightened Alfie by shouting at him. She tries to get him to come out, and Alfie does, and licks Evie's tears away. For the rest of the day, Evie pays more attention to him, but Mum and Dad talk to her about Alfie. They explain to her that they can't keep Alfie because she hasn't been paying any attention to him. Evie is upset to let Alfie go, and her parents explain to Evie to take him to Riverside. Evie pays lots of attention to Alfie in her room all night, but takes him to Riverside the next day. Evie's mum and dad look at the photo of Evie and Alfie, and decide that Evie really loves Alfie and bring Alfie back. But when they get to Riverside, Alfie isn't there. A few moments later, Evie sees Alfie and she and Alfie are reunited. Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Hopeful characters Category:Heroines Category:Animal Stories characters Category:Owners